


Me before you

by Lilly0



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Relationship Problems, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: They don't talk much with each other recently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://tasuku-kyota.livejournal.com/profile)[tasuku_kyota](http://tasuku-kyota.livejournal.com/) and inspired by Charlie Puth's We Don't Talk Anymore.

He hears Keito mumble something, it’s almost inaudible, and he almost missed it. It’s not like they talk much nowadays, so it could have also been his imagination. Still, Yamada sighs and looks up from his phone. “Did you say something?” he asks, his thumb resting on the search button of his google app. He was about to google Fiji, and look through the beautiful photos. He hates winter, it’s cold, wet and it makes his skin dry. He has dreamed of spending the winter on Fiji since he is 16, and after a while Keito has dreamed this dream with him. He is not sure if they still share the same dreams though, recently he can’t read Keito’s thoughts anymore.  
  
Keito throws him a long glance, then he shrugs. “Nothing,” he says quietly and picks up his book again. He is reading something in English.  
  
Yamada continues to type on his phone. He is chatting with Chinen and Yuya, the both of them planning the group’s Christmas party. _Everyone should pull a name and then buy a present for this person_ , Yuya explains. _So, no one needs to buy something for everyone, but instead only needs to think properly of one person._  
  
_Great_ , Chinen’s reply comes fast, and he adds two penguin emojis.  
  
_We’ll draw the names online_ , Yuya offers. _So that you and Keito-kun won’t have to buy something for each other._  
  
_Yeah_. Chinen answers and adds an emoji of a smirking cat. _You two are for sure buying something for each other anyways. Ruins the fun if you have to be each other’s secret santa as well. You are each other’s secret santa anyway_. ;-)  
  
Yamada swallows and puts the phone aside. When was the last time he actually surprised Keito or the other way round? He can’t even remember. He knows Keito since forever it seems, and they are together since five years now. So long…  
  
He watches Keito thoughtfully, how he turns a page and reads, and suddenly he can’t help but remember how they got together. It feels like yesterday really when Keito confessed to him clumsily after a concert.  
  
“What are you reading?” Yamada asks, basically to make any conversation at all.  
  
Keito looks up, blinking when he realizes that Yamada has been watching him. “Me before you,” he explains.  
  
“What is it about?”  
  
Keito blinks again. “It’s about a man. He is disabled, bound to a wheelchair, and he wants to end his life. With his mother he agrees to a deadline of six months. A young woman starts to take care of him, as a job, and she wants to show him that life is beautiful and worth to live. She gradually falls for him, and wants to change his mind, wants to save him and stop his death wish.”  
  
“Sounds like a beautiful book,” Yamada stutters, staring into Keito’s dark eyes, weirdly fascinated by the wet shimmer in them.  
  
“It is,” Keito agrees. “It’s also the saddest book I’ve ever read. Two people that gradually fall in love, trying to cling on the only hope they have.”  
  
Yamada looks at him in surprise, not sure anymore if Keito talks about the book or about them, or… whatever. He slips closer, and when Keito opens his arms after a while, he lets him hug him and snuggles against him. “How does the story end?” he wants to know.  
  
His question draws a smile from Keito. “I won’t tell you,” he says and nuzzles his nose into Yamada’s hair. “You have to read it on your own.”


End file.
